Terra
Jest wilczycą zmiennokształtną oraz jednym z głównych bohaterów Black Wolves. Posiada niestabilną, alchennicką duszę. Jej umiejętności są na poziomie między pierwszym a drugim stopniem alchenni. Jest przybraną matką Santina. Ma około 19 lat. Wygląd Wilk Jako wilk Terra jest średniego wzrostu psowatym o zielono-brązowym futrze. Ma jaskrawe, jasnozielone oczy. Łapy, grzbiet, koniuszek ogona, zewnętrzna strona szyi i prawie cały łeb mają kolor zielony. Zaś wewnętrzna strona uszu, plamki nad oczami, kufa, szyja, pierś, brzuch, ogon oraz poduszki łap mają barwę brązową. Na grzbiecie widnieją nietypowe znaki w kształcie przypominające zawijasy. Człowiek Terra jako człowiek jest dosyć szczupłą, średniej wielkości dziewczyną o bladej karnacji. Pomimo swojej drobnej budowy, jest silna. Ma dobrze zarysowaną talię. Jej oczy, tak jak w wilczej postaci mają barwę jaskrawej zieleni. Włosy zaś są koloru brązowego. Ma je zazwyczaj rozpuszczone lub uformowane w koka. Jej grzywka w większości jest prosta lub kształtem przypomina literę "V". Dwa przednie, środkowe kosmyki są nieco dłuższe. Na początku można ją zobaczyć ubraną w czarną, sięgająca do kostek, prostą suknię z białym kołnierzykiem. Epizodycznie ubiera zielona sukienkę, sięgającą jej do kolan. Poza gildią, w wolnym czasie, wybiera pastelowe odcienie. Wówczas można ją zobaczyć także w spódniczkach różnej długości lub w jeansach. Zakłada wówczas koszulki, najczęściej z rękawami ¾, z średnim dekoltem, w jasnych kolorach. Gdy gra w koszykówkę, ma standardowy, sportowy strój z numerem 11. Pióra-klucze ma zawieszone w formie bransoletki na lewej ręce. Jako iż jest zmiennokształtną wilczycą, często materializuje uszy i ogon, które są identyczne jak w wilczej formie. Charakter Na ogół jest miłą wilczycą nie rzucającą się w oczy. Woli pozostać w cieniu, obserwując otoczenie. Jest świetną słuchaczką, co doceniają inni w gildii. Zawsze znajdzie czas by wysłuchać kogoś, jeśli tego potrzebuje. Prawie nigdy nie zaczyna rozmowy, gdyż czuje na sobie ciężar i obowiązek jej kontynuowania, a mówienie do kogoś stanowi dla niej wysiłek którego woli unikać. Odzywa się wyłącznie gdy wymaga tego sytuacja lub zauważy jakąś konkretną rzecz, która może być przydatna np. w misji. Woli unikać mówienia o sobie, swoich spostrzeżeniach dotyczących życia, sferze emocji gdyż nie chce swoim pesymizmem popsuć dnia innym. Przez to większość osób w gildii nie zna jej zbytnio, postrzegając ją jako sympatyczną osobę do rozmów. Od tej reguły odchodzą jej najbliżsi przyjaciele, przy których może być sobą. Każdego z nich traktuje inaczej, zależnie od ich charakteru. To czynnik którym się kieruje się gdy powierza komuś swoje tajemnice lub obawy. Na ogół trudno jest zdobyć jej zaufanie, gdyż wie, że ma dość specyficzne poglądy, które wydają się niektórym przerażające. Terra jest dosyć "elastyczną" osobą. W większości przypadków można od niej usłyszeć takie zdania jak: "Nie przeszkadza mi to." "Nie ma problemu". Bardzo dobrze kryje emocje, robi to niemalże naturalnie. Nigdy nie popada w ekstazę, szybko wraca do normalnego życia. Nie jest możliwe odkrycie o czym myśli, gdyż jej twarz jest niczym maska. Impulsy gniewu, radości smutku można odkryć jedynie wpatrując się w jej oczy. W zależności od humoru mają nieco jaśniejszy lub ciemniejszy odcień. Jednakże, gdy wymaga tego sytuacja potrafi podnieść głos, nie kryjąc swojego gniewu. W takich chwilach lepiej nie wchodzić jej w drogę, gdyż każdy głos sprzeciwu lub jakakolwiek uwaga może zostać zinterpretowana w negatywny sposób. Na chwilę "przejmuje pałeczkę", rozkazując innym (rzuca hasłowe zadnia), po czym gdy uświadamia sobie co robi, opanuje się, przepraszając wszystkich za swoje zachowanie. Czuje się wówczas okropnie przez dłuższy czas, nawet gdy inni nie będą mieć jej tego za złe. Zielonooka jest także bardzo opiekuńcza. Uwielbia spędzać czas z dziećmi, grając z nimi, rozmawiając. Kocha także nocne spacery, podziwia naturę, zdając sobie sprawę ze swojej małości. Interesuje się najróżniejszymi gałęziami sztuki, m.in.: muzyką i poezją. Uwielbia czytać książki, interesuje się niemalże wszystkim. Prawdziwe "ja" Terry nie jest nikomu znane. Wyjątkiem jest Fire, która jest powierniczką jej myśli. Ma to związek z jej przeszłością, przez którą koszmary stały się nieodłączną częścią jej życia. Przez to nic co posiada (fizycznie, jak i za sprawą doświadczeń) nie jest pewna i czy na pewno miało miejsce. Czuje się jakby żyła w theatrum mundi a ona sama jest nieznaczącą marionetką tego świata, nic nie może zmienić. Nieodłącznym elementem jest strach. Boi się że owe rzeczy które osiągnęła nigdy nie miały miejsca i podły los w pewnej chwili wszystko może jej odebrać. Mając te wszystkie obawy na uwadze, Terra nie może znaleźć solidnego fundamentu do budowania swojej osoby, nie ma determinacji do rozwijania swoich zainteresowań, nie zamierza cieszyć się życiem. Panuje w niej przesąd iż wszystkie rozkosze życia są zamknięte dla niej, dlatego trudno jest jej się cieszyć z czegokolwiek, a tym bardziej kogoś kochać (choć, jak się okazuje - jest to możliwe). Jedne z myśli jakie nie dają jej spokoju jest tematyka śmierci. Przemyślenia dot. kresu życia, nie odstępuje ją na krok. Przez to dosyć często czyta o różnych okolicznościach w jakim ktoś umarł. Także znajduje informacje o różnych rodzajach tortur, czy kar wykonywanych na przestrzeni wieków. Nieraz, gdziekolwiek szła, rodziły jej się myśli jak może w danej chwili zginąć. W głębi serca Ter jest ukryta żądza mordu i totalitaryzmu. Prawdopodobnie zrodziła się wraz ze świadomością niemocy zmiany świata, brak możliwości do szczęścia oraz przez czytanie książek z epoki romantyzmu. Chciałaby stworzyć własną wizję świata, móc dokonać czegoś od podstaw, na swoich zasadach (jak Konrad z III cz. "Dziadów" A.Mickiewicza) Na szczęście owe ziarna nie wykiełkowały, a wadera pilnuje by nigdy nie mogły zapuścić swoich korzeni . Niestety, nie może wyrzucić złych ziaren, czy ich zniszczyć bo nie wie jak. Po za tym czuje ogarniający ją weltschmerz, potęgując w niej niemoc. Jak większość bohaterów romantycznych i Ter nie raz chciała popełnić samobójstwo. Jednak mając takie same predyspozycje niczym tytułowy bohater "Kordian" J. Słowackiego, dała sobie spokój z dalszymi próbami, czekając spokojnie na swą "wybawicielkę". Mimo iż myśli wilczycy wciąż krążą nad kresem swojego istnienia, boi się śmierci. Najbardziej obawia się ciemności i strachu iż jej koszmary staną się prawdziwe. By uciec od demotywujących myśli próbuje w jakimś małym stopniu wniknąć w atmosferę gildii i jej spraw. Przed wstąpieniem do Black Wolves samotność jej nie służyła, teraz zaś może się zająć różnymi rzeczami nie przejmując się aż tak nieznośnymi myślami. Wcześniej, aby móc normalnie funkcjonować, musiała znaleźć coś aby nie zaprzątać sobie głowy śmiercionośnymi głosami. Niestety, zbyt bardzo angażowała się niektórymi sprawami, niekiedy popadała w skrajności. Jednakże teraz bardziej kontroluje to nad czym myśli, a pobyt w gildii działa na niej budująco. Historia Terra nie pamięta prawie nic ze swojego dzieciństwa do czasu 6 lat. Jedynym dobrze zapamiętanym z wydarzeń jest pobyt w domu kobiety, którą w zwyczaju miała nazywać domowniczką. Jednakże wilczyca woli unikać mówienia o tym okresie, przez to znane są tylko szczątkowe informacje z jej dzieciństwa. Wiadomo tylko, że to od swojej przyszywanej matki dostała przemianę ludzką. Już w tym czasie u bohaterki pojawiają się problemy z koszmarami, z którymi boryka się całe życie W wieku dziewięciu lat Terra wyrusza w świat. W tym czasie dołącza oraz odchodzi z różnych stad. Styka się w tym czasie także z ludźmi, gdzie następuje zderzenie się jej wizji świata z rzeczywistością. Terra, będąc wciąż pod wpływem ideologii swojej przyszywanej matki, była głównym powodem incydentu we wsi. Jednak szczegóły tego zdarzenia wyznała tylko Fire. W wieku dziesięciu lat, zielonooka spotyka Veara-biologicznego ojca Santina. Po wykonaniu na nim egzorcyzmów, zmiennokształtna wyrusza razem z nim do jego ciężarnej partnerki. Gdy dotarli do miejsca jej pobytu, Vaidya została zaatakowana przez niedźwiedzia. Wszyscy brali udział w walce, jednak rodzice Santina polegli. Terra obiecała wilkom, iż zaopiekuje się ich synem. Na swojej drodze, wilczyca razem ze szczenięciem spotkali Hrafn-kruka mającą tak jak Terra dwie natury (zwierzęcą i ludzką). Za cel swojego życia nieznajoma obrała pomoc młodym, porzuconym lub osieroconym szczeniakom. To dzięki jej pomocy Santinowi udało się przeżyć w pierwszych etapach życia a Terra zdobyła umiejętności opieki nad młodym oraz dostała od niej pomocne rady. To od niej wilczycą otrzymała pieczęć, która pozwalała zielonookiej korzystać jedynie z 25% mocy alchenni. Po półrocznej opiece, Hrafn postanowiła wyruszyć w dalszą podróż, szukając innych stworzeń, którym mogłaby pomóc. Za opiekę i wychowanie Santina w pełni odpowiedzialna była Terra. Dzięki radom kruka, zielonooka nie miała większych problemów z wychowaniem szczeniaka. Na tym właśnie etapie, zaczęła powoli zdawać sobie sprawę ze swojego wcześniejszego postępowania, co przyczyniło się do bardziej nieznośniejszych koszmarów. Do lat 18 wędrowała z wychowankiem, od czasu do czasu dołączając do wilczych stad. Między 18 a 19 rokiem życia, wadera poznała obdarzonych, jednak o tym wydarzeniu także mówi niechętnie. Prawdopodobnie istnieje jakaś zależność między tym zdarzeniem a jej dzieciństwem. Przez około 3 miesiące Terra z Santinem mieszkali w mieście. To właśnie tam wadera dzięki pewnej bibliotekarce poznała książki m.in. z epoki romantyzmu. Niestety, te lektury przyczyniły się do ponownego zniekształcenia jej spojrzenia na świat. W wieku 19 lat Terra spotkała Fire, co było jednym z najbardziej przełomowych momentach jej życia. To dzięki niej wilczyca zdała sobie sprawę, iż zasady jakimi się kieruje są amoralne. Gdy to zrozumiała, nie była dłużej w stanie opanować apogeum uczuć oraz myśli (które od zawsze była zmuszona tłumić). W pewnym momencie doprowadziło ją to do depresji. Fire, jako jedyna zna jej wcześniejsze dzieje oraz jej stan ducha, przez co z wielkimi trudami udało jej się odciągnąć zielonooką od nieprzemyślanych decyzji. Po jakimś czasie błękitnooka zaproponowała jej wstąpienie do gildii "Black Wolves", na co się zgodziła. Ciekawostki * Nie zna swoich biologicznych rodziców, ale zdobyła informacje z których wynika, że mogą mieć na nazwisko Heavently lub Heartfield. * Lubi zdobywać informacje dot. stosowania kar i tortur na przestrzeni wieków. Dla zabicia czasu. * Posiada ukrytą żądza totalitaryzmu. * Lubi się ubierać w stroje ludowe. * Za czasów "miejskich" brała udział w rekonstrukcjach historycznych. * Od niechcenia wyobraża sobie drastyczne sceny śmierci swoich przyjaciół. * Wykształciła u siebie nietypowy rodzaj snu: tylko 1 półkula zasypia, na przemian (jak u delfinów). * Nieraz próbowała popełnić samobójstwo, ale ze względu na alchennicką naturę duszy, nie może się "własnoręcznie" zabić. * Na misje zwykle zabiera pistolet/rewolwer. * Ponoć jej wyimaginowany czołg jest gdzieś zaparkowany niedaleko gildii. Ale może okazać się prawdziwy. Każdy słyszał o kluczykach do czołgu należący do Terry. Lepiej tego nie lekceważyć. * Nienawidzi zdania: "Terra, wracaj na ziemię" oraz ksywki "Terrorystka". * Jej ulubionymi kwiatami są chryzantemy. Nienawidzi śledzi. Nie ma ulubionej potrawy. * Jej theme to "Kołysanka" Andrzeja Panufnika. * pieczęć Hrafn pozwala jej na używanie zaledwie 25% swojej siły. Po przekroczeniu tego limitu może korzystać z pełnej mocy, jednak od tego momentu znacznie szybciej przyśpieszy swoją śmierć. Pieczęci nie może złamać w próbie samobójczej, gdyż wtedy mdleje. -nie można jej zdjąć kierując się autodestrukcją. Galeria Lol xd.png Draw the squad.png Draw the squad.jpg